elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 16
Update 16, or Patch 3.2.5, was a major update released for . It added the region of Clockwork City, and the Transmutation crafting system. Overview Welcome to v3.2.5 and the where you can enter Sotha Sil's legendary creation and explore his mysterious mechanical world. In addition to new quests to enjoy, you’ll also come across two new world bosses and two delves, plus a new 12-player Trial: Asylum Sanctorium. We’ve also added 12 new item sets, two new Motifs, over 200 new furnishings, and a host of fun, new collectibles. For players that own , we’ve added a new Battleground game mode – Crazy King – where your team must seize a capture point location that jumps randomly around the map. It’s, well, crazy! The base game update introduces the highly-anticipated Transmutation system which allows you to change the traits on your gear, including weapons and armors. We’ve also added a trait tracker that will allow you to see whether or not you've researched the unique trait on an item. Additionally, we’ve also made a number of performance optimizations resulting in better frame rate and shorter loading times. We can’t wait for you to discover this mysterious, new zone. This update in its entirety is approximately 3.6GB in size. Enjoy! New Features/Updates/Big Changes Clockwork City Venture to the bizarre realm of Sotha Sil, the Clockwork God and third member of the Dunmer Tribunal! The machine world is rife with frightening and alien dangers lurking beneath its metallic deserts and artificial trees, where only tiny pockets of citizens are able to carve out a quasi–religious society that values enlightenment and experimentation in emulation of its detached benefactor. A dark conspiracy threatens the integrity of the Clockwork City, and signs of a powerful Daedric relic manifesting within that realm draw all interested eyes toward Sotha Sil’s domain. *To visit the Clockwork City, you can acquire the quest to take you there by accepting it from the Collectibles/Stories interface, or by visiting the Mages Guild in Mournhold. The Brass Fortress Going to the Clockwork City will eventually lead you to the Brass Fortress, the center of the city itself and the one place that the Clockwork Apostles, dedicated priests and inventors, work to improve their bodies and minds – sometimes with dubious “replacement” parts! Here, you can find the usual services and commodities. *The Tarnished: Not everyone in the Clockwork City pledges themselves to Sotha Sil. He is a benevolent god, in his own way, and allows them to remain regardless of their lack of devotion. This sub-society of outcasts, transients, and vagabonds are known collectively as the Tarnished, and have made themselves a valuable part of the city even if the Apostles themselves do not always appreciate it. Razgurug, the “mayor” of these downtrodden folk, offers what recompense he can in exchange for assistance to support the society that the distant Apostles will not. New World Bosses and Delves The Clockwork City is a treacherous place with dangers both native and invasive. *World Bosses **The Sanctuary of Verification: Sotha Sil is a distant ruler, and his experiments are often left for hundreds of years at a time until a new idea occurs to him. In the case of the frightening war machine known as the Imperfect, the Clockwork God has set the storage facility itself to continually tweak and make improvements to the dangerous construct. For what purpose was it built, and even more chilling to ask, how many of them are there? **The Exarchs' Egress: An unknown Daedric force creeps through the shadows of the Clockwork City, bringing with it a new type of Daedric monster – the Wraith-of-Crows. Through a mysterious, remote gate, you can travel to the Daedric realm that houses these malignant monsters and battle a triumvirate of these creatures. *Delves **The Halls of Regulation: As an artificial environment, the Clockwork City requires breathable air, potable water, and the processing of waste. The Halls of Regulation do all of this, crewed by enigmatic automated machine-people known as Factotums located in the eastern half of Clockwork City. Unfortunately, the facility has broken down for reasons unknown. Have the Factotums malfunctioned, or is this a case of sabotage? **The Shadow Cleft: Another dark artery winding its way into Clockwork City can be found in the Shadow Cleft toward the western half of the zone. Nightmare creatures and things that go bump in the night all lurk in this strange place, where several enterprising Clockwork Apostles disappeared attempting to discern its true masters. *Repeatable Bounties: The Clockwork Facilitator and Novice Holli, both residing in the eastern portion of the Brass Fortress, each offer daily bounties to investigate and overcome dangers at these locations. New Sites to Explore Two full quest objectives exist in the wilderness of the Clockwork City for you to explore. *The Everwound Wellspring: As most of the Clockwork City is made of metal, oil, or cables, finding a place to grow food in this artificial environment was a project of Sotha Sil’s that he regrettably abandoned some years ago. However, enterprising Apostles refurbished its facilities and begin to grow fresh food once again. It seems almost too good to be true, but the Lector in charge of the Wellspring goes so far as to invite apprentices to join him each year. Perhaps you can find yourself selected to be the next! *The Mnemonic Planisphere: Being a god brings innumerable distractions, but Sotha Sil is clever and resourceful. To purge himself of unneeded memories and distractions, he constructed the Planisphere – a celestial orrery and observatory in which he could temporarily store unwanted dreams and thoughts. An enigmatic Astronomer maintains the place, with but a single assistant to aid in the process. With no defenses to speak of, the Planisphere would be in great danger should anyone seek to do irreparable harm to Sotha Sil’s stored memories. New Trial: Asylum Sanctorium Sotha Sil, always seeking knowledge, used three Dunmer saints in his earliest experiments into everlasting life. Using the power of Soul Gems, he created mechanical vessels for the saints and imprisoned their souls within. While the experiment was successful, the Saints were driven insane by the process. The Asylum Sanctorium was created to house the Saints so that they would not threaten the rest of the Clockwork City. The Saints have grown in power during their imprisonment and now threaten to break free of their prison. The time has come to end the threat they pose. *Asylum Sanctorium is a 12–player Trial located within the Brass Fortress in Clockwork City. *The Trial includes a normal and challenging Veteran version. *There are all-new skill augmenting “Asylum” weapons (which you can read more about below) in the same fashion as Master and Maelstrom weapons. *Unique Achievement rewards are available for completing this Trial, including: **Unique skin **Several Titles **Unique housing items Asylum & Perfect Asylum Weapons Much as the Master's and Maelstrom's weapons before, the Asylum and Perfect Asylum weapons alter and improve the effect of one of your weapon skill line's abilities. Perfect Asylum weapons have the same benefit as the imperfect Asylum weapons, but at a greater magnitude. Perfect Asylum weapons are available only for those intrepid heroes who can conquer the hardest battle available in Asylum Sanctorium – St. Olms, and both of his allies, fighting alongside one another. For a full list of the Asylum weapons, please see the New Item Sets section a bit further down. Asylum Sanctorium Itemization In Asylum Sanctorium, you can obtain rewards based on not only the Trial's difficulty (Normal or Veteran), but also on how many allies the boss, St. Olms, has with him. *Defeating either St. Llothis or St. Felms on their lonesome will award you with a green–quality (Normal mode) or blue–quality (Veteran mode) armor item from one of the item sets in Clockwork City: Mad Tinkerer, Unfathomable Darkness, or Livewire. However, doing this means they cannot aid St. Olms in his fight against you, which lessens both the rewards, and the difficulty, of fighting him. *Defeating St. Olms on his lonesome will award you with either a Blue-quality (Normal) or Purple-quality (Veteran) Asylum Weapon. *In addition to the above, if you defeat St. Olms and one of his two allies in the same battle, you will receive a Blue–quality (Normal) or Purple-quality (Veteran) armor piece and jewelry piece from the Clockwork City item sets. *If you defeat St. Olms with both of his allies in the same battle, on Normal mode, you will receive a blue–quality Asylum Weapon, two Blue–quality pieces of Clockwork City set armor, and a Purple-quality Clockwork City set jewelry piece. *If you defeat St. Olms with both of his allies in the same battle, on Veteran mode – the hardest possible configuration of the Trial! – you will receive a Purple–quality Perfect Asylum weapon, more powerful than the imperfect Asylum weapons awarded in other configurations. You will also receive two Purple-quality pieces of Clockwork City set armor, and a Gold–quality Jewelry piece from those same sets. In addition, you will rarely receive a Runebox for the Clockwork Reliquary Polymorph. *Placing on the Leaderboards for Asylum Sanctorium will award you with a single Gold-quality Perfect Asylum weapon. *Once per week, completing Asylum Sanctorium on Veteran mode and fighting all three Saints at once will earn you a Radiance Resonator, worth 10,000g to a vendor. In addition, Undaunted Plunder drops from St. Olms (not the other Saints) on Veteran Mode only. New Collectibles We’ve added many new Collectibles that are available to earn from the Clockwork City area and content. *Scintillant Dovah-Fly: This non-combat pet will join you when you first set foot in the Brass Fortress. *Begone!: Obtain this Emote by completing the quest "Lost in the Gloam" in Clockwork City. *Umbral Projector: This Memento is acquired by completing the achievement, the Hero of Clockwork City. *Revolving Celestiodrome: This unique Furnishing is obtained by completing the quest "The Light of Knowledge" in Clockwork City. *Trophy, Saint Olms the Just: This Furnishing is obtained by defeating St. Olms in Asylum Sanctorium on any difficulty. *Bust, Saint Olms the Just: This Furnishing is obtained by defeating St. Olms in Asylum Sanctorium on Veteran difficulty. *Sanctified Silver: This Skin is available from defeating St. Olms in Asylum Sanctorium with his allies in the same battle, on Veteran mode. *Clockwork Curator: This Polymorph is rarely available as a Runebox, dropped from defeating St. Olms in Asylum Sanctorium with his allies in the same battle, on Veteran mode. New Item Sets There are 12 new Item Sets available from a variety of sources: 3 Item Sets available at crafting stations in Clockwork City, 3 Item Sets available as drops throughout Clockwork City, and 6 Item Sets available as drops in the new Trial, Asylum Sanctorium. Below is a list of all new item sets, with values being for a full set of gold-quality, CP160 gear: *Clockwork City (Crafted) **Innate Axiom (All) ***(2) Max Magicka ***(3) Max Stamina ***(4) Spell Critical ***(4) Weapon Critical ***(5) Adds 400 Spell and Weapon Damage to your Class abilities. **Fortified Brass (All) ***(2) Max Health ***(3) Physical Resistance ***(4) Spell Resistance ***(5) Adds 5170 Physical Resistance ***(5) Adds 5170 Spell Resistance **Mechanical Acuity (All) ***(2) Weapon Damage ***(3) Spell Damage ***(4) Max Stamina ***(4) Max Magicka ***(5) When you deal damage, you have a 15% chance to gain unerring mechanical vision for 5 seconds, causing your attacks to always be a Critical Strike. This effect can occur once every 18 seconds. *Clockwork City (Dropped) **Mad Tinkerer (Light) ***(2) Spell Critical ***(3) Spell Critical ***(4) Spell Damage ***(5) When you deal damage, you have a 10% chance to summon a Verminous Fabricant that charges the nearest enemy, dealing 10,000 Shock Damage to all enemies in its path, knocking them into the air, and stunning them for 2 seconds. This effect can occur once every 10 seconds. **Unfathomable Darkness (Medium) ***(2) Weapon Critical ***(3) Physical Penetration ***(4) Weapon Damage ***(5) When you deal damage, you have a 10% chance to call a murder of crows around you for 12 seconds. Every 3 seconds a crow will be sent to peck the closest enemy within 12 meters of you, dealing 4000 Physical Damage. This effect can occur once every 15 seconds. **Livewire (Heavy) ***(2) Healing Taken ***(3) Max Health ***(4) Healing Taken ***(5) When you take damage, you have a 25% chance to overload your circuits, applying Concussion to enemies within 8 meters of you and healing for 1000 Health for each enemy hit. This effect can occur once every 8 seconds. *Asylum Sanctorium (Asylum Weapons) – The Perfected version drops in Veteran difficulty, while the normal version drops in Normal difficulty. The two CANNOT be mixed together to complete a full set (for Dual Wield and One Hand and Shield). The only difference between the two are numerical values. **Chaotic Whirlwind (Perfected) ***When you deal damage with Whirlwind, you add 12 seconds to your active Twin Slashes, Lacerate, and Blade Cloak over time effects. This effect can occur once per cast of those abilities. **Chaotic Whirlwind ***When you deal damage with Whirlwind, you add 10 seconds to your active Twin Slashes, Lacerate, and Blade Cloak over time effects. This effect can occur once per cast of those abilities. **Concentrated Force (Perfected) ***Every second cast of Force Shock will always apply the Burning, Concussion, and Chilled status effects. The Force Shock casts must be made within 10 seconds of each other for this effect to occur. **Concentrated Force ***Every third cast of Force Shock will always apply the Burning, Concussion, and Chilled status effects. The Force Shock casts must be made within 10 seconds of each other for this effect to occur. **Defensive Position (Perfected) ***When you reflect or absorb a spell projectile with Defensive Posture, you restore 2000 Magicka. If Defensive Posture expires without reflecting or absorbing a spell projectile, you restore 5000 Magicka instead. **Defensive Position ***When you reflect or absorb a spell projectile with Defensive Posture, you restore 1818 Magicka. If Defensive Posture expires without reflecting or absorbing a spell projectile, you restore 4545 Magicka instead. **Disciplined Slash (Perfected) ***When you deal damage with Reverse Slash, you generate up to 15 Ultimate based on how much execute bonus damage it dealt. **Disciplined Slash ***When you deal damage with Reverse Slash, you generate up to 14 Ultimate based on how much execute bonus damage it dealt. **Piercing Spray (Perfected) ***When you deal damage with Arrow Spray, you cause enemies hit to take 50% more damage from the direct damage portion of your next Snipe, Scatter Shot, or Poison Arrow used within 6 seconds. **Piercing Spray ***When you deal damage with Arrow Spray, you cause enemies hit to take 45% more damage from the direct damage portion of your next Snipe, Scatter Shot, or Poison Arrow used within 6 seconds. **Timeless Blessing (Perfected) ***When you cast Blessing of Protection, the cost of your Magicka and Stamina healing abilities are reduced by 30% for 3 seconds. **Timeless Blessing ***When you cast Blessing of Protection, the cost of your Magicka and Stamina healing abilities are reduced by 27% for 3 seconds. New Target Dummy: The Precursor Associate Zanon of the Clockwork Apostles is near to completing his study of Factotum construction, and has made a fascinating discovery in his research. After finding a discarded Factotum head in a junk pile, he was alarmed to discover that it could still speak! If you respond to Zanon’s posting on the board within the Brass Fortress, you may assist him in reassembling this unique construct and discovering its true purpose. *This new Target Dummy item, the Precursor, can be obtained by finding all of the Precursor's parts throughout Clockwork City and reassembling it. *Though only slightly more durable than a typical Public Dungeon boss, it dryly quips as you sharpen your blade upon it. New Motifs Two motifs have been added to Clockwork City: *The Apostle Style, once known only to Sotha Sil's disciples, is now available for crafters! The Chapters for this style, and its Style Item, Polished Brass, can be obtained by completing certain Daily Quests in Clockwork City that aid the Brass Fortress and combat Clockwork foes. *The Ebonshadow style, emblematic of Nocturnal, is also available for crafters! The Chapters for this style and its Style Item, Tenebrous Cord, can be obtained by completing certain Daily Quests in Clockwork City that aid the Blackfeather Court or pit you against shadowy foes. New Furnishings Over 200 new furnishings have been added to the game through various sources, many of which can be purchased through the Housing Editor or crafted. The associated recipes and additional furnishings can be found throughout Clockwork City, with sourcing including everything from Justice activities and monster drops, to various containers and merchants. These furnishings include precision tools and small pieces of machinery from Justice activities, as well as obsolete Factotum parts from Factotum enemies. New Achievements Clockwork City comes with over 40 new achievements to pursue, with 6 new titles to unlock! Morrowind New Battleground Game Mode: Crazy King Crazy King is a new game mode that is similar to Domination, but a bit more frantic…or crazy, if you will! *The game begins with a single capture point in the middle of the map, then after a brief period of time, another capture point is added up to a maximum of four. After a bit more time, that initial capture point in the center will move to another location on the map. *This cycle of moving capture points continues for the rest of the match for a fast-moving game mode we hope you’ll enjoy! Horns of the Reach New Motifs Two motifs have been added to the Horns of the Reach DLC game pack, in conjunction with two new motif achievements. *The Dreadhorn style is now available for crafters! The signature style of the invaders of Falkreath Hold can be learned from Chapters obtained by defeating Domihaus, the final boss of the Falkreath Hold dungeon. The Style Item, Minotaur Bezoar, can be obtained by defeating bosses in Falkreath Hold. The chance of obtaining Chapters and Style Items increases with the difficulty of the dungeon. *The Bloodforge style is now available for crafters! Used by the denizens of Bloodroot Forge, the Chapters for this Motif can be obtained by defeating the Earthgore Amalgam. The Style Item, Bloodroot Flux, can be obtained by defeating bosses in Bloodroot Forge. The chance of obtaining Chapters and Style Items increases with the difficulty of the dungeon. Base Game Update Transmutation A new way of altering your equipment is available in this update. Transmutation allows you to permanently change the trait of an item to one of your choosing! The requirements to utilize Transmutation is as follows: *Transmutation can only be done at a Transmute Station, which is a new service station found in the Brass Fortress. **Home furnishing versions of these stations may also be purchased for Writ Vouchers from Rolis Hlaalu the Master Writ Merchant. *Transmutation requires Transmute Crystals, precious resources occasionally received for successfully completing Veteran PvE activities such as Pledges, Trials, and Arenas, and several PvP sources such as Rewards for the Worthy, Battleground end of match rewards, and AvA end of campaign rewards. Transmute Crystals are an account wide, capped currency which cannot be banked or traded. *Transmutation requires having previously researched the desired trait. *Jewelry cannot be transmuted. Trait Tracker Along with the ability to change traits, equipment tooltips now have an icon next to the trait that communicates the trait’s status: : Can Research : Ornate : Intricate : Trait Changed :(no icon) No Trait/Researched *Inventory views have a column dedicated to displaying this iconography. *The Deconstruction screen will now group items based on trait status, such that items that you are more likely to deconstruct are sorted to the top. *The Sell screen at Vendors will list Ornate items at the top. *With the ability to more easily determine your own trait knowledge, and the ability to change traits depending on your trait knowledge, you should now enjoy easier management of your inventory and bank and greater control over the items you wield and wear. Performance Updates In this update, we’ve been hard at work improving the performance of the client. We’ve overhauled how the client handles animations, significantly reducing memory requirements. Additionally, we’ve made significant optimizations to the Scene Graph. Together, these two additions have resulted in significant gains in frame rate and improved load times into areas with many characters and/or buildings, including in Cyrodiil. Crafting Writ Turn–In Site Universalization With the Clockwork City base game update, you may now turn in your Crafting Writs at any Writ turn-in site throughout the world, regardless of crafting rank. New Home The Orbservatory Prior home is available to preview and purchase. This Notable Home can hold 350 Traditional Furnishings (700 with ESO+), 5 Special Furnishings (10 with ESO+), 40 Collectible Furnishings (80 with ESO+), and 5 Special Collectibles (10 with ESO+), as well as up to 24 other players. *The Orbservatory Prior: Located in the Clockwork City, Sotha Sil's designation of this mountaintop laboratory as the "Orbservatory Prior" clearly indicates that the site was an experimental or test version of what he had in mind-though whether he ever built an "Orbservatory Final" is unknown. Champion Point Increase The Champion Point cap has been raised by a total of 30 points (10 in each red/blue/green constellation) for a total of 690 points. The Champion Point experience curve has been automatically adjusted with this new cap, so that earlier Champion Points require less experience and can be earned faster. Fixes & Improvements Morrowind Alliance War & PVP Battlegrounds *Battleground queues are now divided into 10–49 and 50. This means you will only have level 50 players playing against other level 50 players. *The level 50 Battleground queue is now CP–enabled. *Capture the Relic interactions have changed! There is now a brief animation and interaction time in picking up Relics in the wild, or at home locations. *Relics are still captured by moving near your home Relic with an enemy Relic. *Added five new achievements relating to Battlegrounds. *Interacting with all flags in a Capture the Flag match now has a small cast time to initially pick up the flag, but it's still instant capture. Art & Animation Animation *Fonder Jodain no longer flickers as he turns to sit down during the tutorial quest. *Naryu no longer flickers during conversation in the quest Broken Bonds. Audio General *Boss music in Morrowind now plays more reliably. Combat & Gameplay Warden, Balance *Animal Companions **Deceptive Predator (Falcon’s Swiftness morph): This morph now increases the duration to 14 seconds, in addition to granting Minor Evasion. ***'Developer Comments:' This change helps compensate this morph with additional efficiency. Deceptive Predator’s Minor Evasion only gives 5% dodge chance, while Bird of Prey’s Minor Berserk gives 8% damage. **Feral Guardian: ***Activating the Guardian’s Wrath or Guardian’s Savagery special ability will now grant your bear snare, immobilization, and crowd control immunity for 8 seconds. ***Increased the Health of the bear summoned by this ability and its morphs to 25,000 from 20,000. ****'Developer Comments:' This change should help the bear deal with CC while still allowing for counter play. We’ll continue to make improvements in future updates. The latter change will also make the bear a little more resilient against incidental Area of Effect attacks, as well as against being focus-fired. *Green Balance **Bursting Vines (Nature’s Grasp morph): Increased the projectile speed for this morph by 100%, and increased the heal from this morph by 10%. ***'Developer Comments:' As this is a burst heal, we’ve significantly increased the travel speed to help it fulfill the role of saving a low-health ally. It heals for less than Rushed Ceremony, but has a cheaper cost. **Lotus Flower: This ability and its morphs will now restore health on partially-charged Heavy Attacks, equal to the amount of health restored on Light Attacks. **Nature’s Grasp: Increased the range of this ability and its morphs to 28 meters from 22 meters. ***'Developer Comments:' Increasing this to match the range of other heal abilities in the game makes it easier to use and target allies who are spread out. **Secluded Grove: ***Reduced the healing over time done by this ability and its morphs by approximately 33%. ***Increased the cost of this ability and its morphs to 90 Ultimate from 75 Ultimate. ***'Developer Comments:' We like that Secluded Grove is a cheap Ultimate that Wardens can use frequently for dangerous moments, but the amount of healing it was doing was too high for that low cost. *Winter's Embrace **Frozen Gate: This ability and its morphs now allow you to have up to 3 gates active at a time, up from 1. Its initial spawning visual effects are now visible to enemies. ***'Developer Comments:' Frozen Gate is meant as a flavorful analogue to Fiery Grip. Allowing multiple traps at a time lets you throw it down on several enemies at the same time, then have them all get pulled to you. Clever players can anticipate where enemies will be and put traps down even before they get there. Warden, Fixes & Improvements *Animal Companions **Betty Netch: ***Reduced the intensity of the visual effects from this ability and its morphs. ***The beam cast by the netch summoned from this ability and its morphs will now be hidden if your character is sneaking or invisible. **Blue Betty (Betty Netch morph): Fixed an issue where this morph was not removing a negative effect from you if you had more than one negative effect on you. *Green Balance **Fungal Growth: Fixed an issue where some of the visual effects of this ability and its morphs were not aligned with the actual location of the healing cone. *Winter’s Embrace **Frozen Gate: Fixed an issue where the visual effects of the Frozen Retreat synergy from this ability and its morphs would linger on your character for an extended period of time. Delves *The bosses of Pulk and Nchuleft now summon immediately for players who have not completed the relevant delve achievements. Monsters *After months of anticipation, Factotums in the maintenance junction have finally received the latest in chassis chic. Crafting & Economy Motifs *Fixed an issue where Crafting Motif 51: Hlaalu Boots could be used even if you had already learned that chapter. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where dragging the item “Veya's Axe of the Defiler” between storage locations could cause the icon to display incorrectly. *Master difficulty chests and treasure map chests now have a greater chance of giving Buoyant Armiger motifs if you have the Treasure Hunter passive. Housing Furnishings *Changed the name of the achievement furnishing "Telvanni Device, Static" to “ ”, and updated its corresponding furnishing tags to be more accurate. *The achievement furnishing item " " now has an accurate icon. Homes *If you owned the Amaya Lake Lodge prior to the release of Update 15, the planter between your front steps is now a furnishing and can be moved. Quests & Zones General *A copy of the "Invitation to Morrowind" book is now inside the cabin of the boat on the Seyda Neen dock after you complete the Divine Conundrum quest. *Grateful pilgrims will stop cowering once you rescue them from Cliff Striders. Quests *Echoes of a Fallen House: Fixed an issue where the final fight during this quest could break. *Nothing to Sneeze At: You will now be taken back to the step to talk to Tilenra if you run away from Menaldinion immediately after dousing the plants with the potion. This will help prevent your progress from becoming blocked. Dark Brotherhood Combat & Gameplay Dark Brotherhood *Adjusted the Blade of Woe to further reduce the likelihood of becoming stuck in nearby objects when it is used. Monster Abilities *Sea Mage: Waterspout no longer continues to display its interrupt telegraph after the caster is interrupted. Exploration & Itemization Shadowy Supplier *Remains-Silent will no longer silently provide you with only a furnishing when she elects to give you one. You will now receive the furnishing alongside your normal materials for that choice. Horns of the Reach Exploration & Itemization Collectibles *The Keptu-Horn Skull Sallet hat now correctly indicates it is obtained by completing the Bloodroot Forge Challenger Achievement. Housing Homes *Hakkvild's High Hall now correctly displays its map when prompted. Imperial City Exploration & Itemization Achievements *fixed a typo in the component text for the "Daedroth Dropper" achievement from Veteran White-Gold Tower. Dardroths are not a thing. Fishing *You will no longer occasionally receive fish associated with Cyrodiil when fishing in Imperial City. Orsinium Exploration & Itemization Eidetic Memory *The note "A Plea for Help" will now appear in the Temple of Ire if you missed it in the previous quest dungeon upon completing the quest "Blood on a King's Hands". Quests & Zones General *Moving out into the biting cold winds in Sorrow's Peak will now pull you out of werewolf form. Quests *A Cold Wind from the Mountain: Collecting the meat from the west is now slightly less difficult. Thieves Guild Art & Animation Animation *The NPC Olyn Nolar will no longer mysteriously walk through cranes. Justice System General *You can no longer accidentally gain bounty in the Kvatch Arena. Combat & Gameplay In this update, we targeted the least used class abilities and morphs for major improvements with the goal being to promote build diversity and creating more interesting choices. General *Reduced the duration of the stun applied to you when you are knocked off your mount to 2 seconds from 3 seconds, and you will now gain crowd control immunity after this stun expires. **'Developer Comments:' While we want there to still be some risk to running around on a mount, we feel the 3-second penalty is too long for our current combat pace. Dragonknight *Ardent Flame **Cauterize (Inferno morph): Increased the speed of the projectile from this morph by approximately 50%, and the projectile can now target the casting Dragonknight. ***'Developer Comments:' We wanted to make this ability more universally useful in both group and solo play. Additionally, we sped up the projectile to minimize situations where allies would die before the life-saving heal arrived. *Draconic Power **Reflective Scale: Increased the duration of this ability and it morphs to 6 seconds from 4 seconds. ***'Developer Comments:' This new duration is consistent with similar abilities, such as Crystallized Shield or damage shields, and allows Dragonknights to maintain better uptime with less resources spent and global cooldowns used. *Earthen Heart **Petrify: ***This ability and its morphs are no longer 30-second disorients. Instead, they are 2.5 second stuns that cannot be blocked or dodged, and they can be placed on multiple targets. We also reduced the cost of this ability and its morphs by approximately 23%. ***This ability and its morphs can no longer be cast on a crowd–control immune enemy. ***Reduced the range of this ability and its morphs to 8 meters from 15 meters. ****'Developer Comments:' Because group gameplay in ESO is focused around large combat situations, having an entire crowd control ability that could be negated by an ally’s area of effect attack didn’t fit. We’ve maintained the current advantages of it being a disorient (such as going through Block and Roll Dodge), but now allow attacks against the target. We wanted to differentiate Petrify from Stonefist because now, they both stun enemies. The cost reduction and lack of damage make Petrify more utility-focused, while Stonefist deals more damage but requires more Magicka. Additionally, the last change helps further differentiate the Petrify and Stonefist abilities, and makes it more risky for the Dragonknight to apply Petrify’s instant, unavoidable crowd control on an enemy. **Shifting Standard (Dragonknight Standard morph): This morph now increases the duration of the standard to 25 seconds, and the standard can be shifted an unlimited amount of times. Shifting the standard no longer refreshes the duration, and the cost of this morph is now the same as the base ability. ***'Developer Comments:' The goal of this change is to make Shifting Standard easier to use. Previously, you had to time the ability perfectly to get the maximum effectiveness out of it, and shifting the standard early penalized the duration instead of adding utility. Nightblade *Assassination **Executioner: This passive ability no longer requires you to get the killing blow with an Assassination ability to trigger its resource return; it now has a 2-second grace period after damaging the enemy with an Assassination ability where it can still trigger the proc. It also now restores either Magicka or Stamina, whichever you have a higher maximum of, and restores that resource instantly instead of over 6 seconds. ***'Developer Comments:' This passive ability will be more useful for tanks who weren’t able to get killing blows, and stamina Nightblades who can now get stamina. It also makes the proc more reliable in multiplayer situation where multiple players attacking the enemy. **Grim Focus: The Assassin’s Will and Assassin’s Scourge procs from this ability and its morphs no longer have a 100ms cast time, but the speed of the projectile has been reduced by approximately 10%. *Shadow **Manifestation of Terror (Aspect of Terror morph): This morph now fears up to 6 enemies per trap, up from 2, and the trap no longer triggers if a crowd control-immune enemy walks over it. Enemies can also now see an initial projectile marking the trap’s location. **Mass Hysteria (Aspect of Terror morph): This morph no longer fears an additional enemy, but only fears the same amount of enemies as the base ability (2 enemies). It continues to inflict Minor Maim as a morph effect. ***'Developer Comments:' We wanted to distinguish the gameplay between Aspect of Terror’s morphs. Mass Hysteria grants an instant fear and strong debuff, while Aspect of Terror is more delayed but affects more targets. Because Aspect of Terror is now more powerful against groups, we’ve made the initial projectile visible to help add counterplay to the ability. *Siphoning **Agony: This ability and its morphs is now an ally-targeted spell that heals them over time and costs Health to cast instead of Magicka. We also renamed this ability to Malevolent Offering. ***Malefic Wreath (Agony morph): This morph now grants Minor Mending when it deals damage to you, and has been renamed to Healthy Offering. ***Prolonged Suffering (Agony morph): This morph now decreases the health cost, and has been renamed to Shrewd Offering. ****'Developer Comments:' This redesign of Agony and its morphs gave us an opportunity to create a new ability more in-line with the theme of Siphoning. It helps Nightblades fulfill the healing role in a unique way, and synergizes with the other Siphoning abilities that let you steal health like Strife or Siphoning Strikes. You can then transfer that health to your allies. Like Cauterize, this ability can be self-cast. Since you’re paying Health to cast it, the total return will be less efficient than casting it on an ally instead. **Soul Siphon (Soul Shred morph): Increased the distance an ally can travel away from you before the heal tether snaps to 25 meters, up from 20 meters. Sorcerer *Dark Magic **Crystal Blast (Crystal Shards morph): Increased the splash damage of this morph by approximately 25%. ***'Developer Comments:' We wanted to make this morph worth the time spent casting, so we’re increasing the area of effect damage to make it worth the risk of throwing into a pack of enemies. **Crystal Shards: This ability and the Crystal Fragments morph no longer stun the enemy hit. The Crystal Blast morph continues to stun the initial enemy hit. ***'Developer Comments:' We wanted to separate the function of abilities into more distinct roles. Crystal Shards was overloaded since it had high damage, instant cast, stun, reduced cost. Now if the sorcerer wants a stun they have to either go through a cast time or deal reduced damage. **Defensive Rune (Rune Prison morph): The buff applied by this morph will no longer be consumed when you are attacked by a crowd-control immune enemy. **Rune Prison: This ability and its morphs are no longer 30-second disorients. Instead, they are 2.5-second stuns that cannot be blocked or dodged, and they can be placed on multiple targets. This ability and its morphs can also no longer be cast on a crowd-control immune enemy, and we increased the cost of this ability and its morphs by approximately 75%. ***Rune Cage (Rune Prison morph): This morph now deals damage to the enemy if the stun lasts its full duration. ***The Defensive Rune morph continues to place a buff on you that will stun the next enemy that damages you. ****'Developer Comments:' Similar to Petrify, we wanted to change this disorient into a stun while retaining its current functionality to make useful in more situations. Base Game Patch Art & Animation General *Fixed various assets that were floating, stretched, or appeared to be missing. *Fixed various assets to prevent players from seeing through them or into them. *Made minor adjustments on the visual effects for a small number of weapons for increased consistency. *Your character’s helm will now hide correctly when crafting, even when it’s an Abah’s Watch style helm. *Fixed an issue that caused some characters to not display in high resolution until you were very close to them. Animation *Werewolf heavy attacks will now play their full animation. *Decreased the frequency of the Warden’s Feral Guardian bear sniff animation. *Fixed an issue where you were unable to see your bow animations while sneaking in third-person mode. *Your character will now utilize the proper standing animations after crouching at a crafting station. *Fixed a visual issue with Wisp trails. *Taller races now sit in chairs correctly. Figure *Fixed several painful clipping issues affecting the following items: **Daggerfall Homespun and Rawhide helmets **Dragon Priest costume tassets **Emperor’s Regalia helmet **Malacath light, medium and heavy helmets **Malacath medium elbow and kneepads **Malacath Iron chest tassets **Orc Iron helmet **Redguard Rawhide helmet **Thieves Guild Homespun belt **Trinimac Rawhide belt, helmet, and chest tassets **Yokudan Rawhide skirt *The Star Made Circlet no longer clips through the helms of armors. However, the Star Made Circlet will no longer be visible when paired with the following helms/heads from these armors: **Abah’s Watch Homespun **Black Hand Robe **Breton Hero Armor **Dark Brotherhood Homespun, Rawhide and Iron **Dwarven Homespun **Glass Homespun **Glenmoril Witch Robe **Grim Harlequin Homespun and Rawhide **Imp Daedric Homespun **Morag Tong Homespun **Soul Shriven Homespun **Thieves’ Guild Homespun, Rawhide and Iron **Wrothgar Homespun **Yokudan Homespun *The shoulders from the following item sets will now appear correctly when equipped with the Commander Personality: **Engine Guardian **Grothdarr **Sellestrix **Swarm Mother *The chest on female player characters will no longer be overstated while wearing the Thieves Guild Voidsteel armor. *All adornments, eyelashes and whiskers now appear on Khajiit player characters when the Minotaur Homespun helm or Mazzatun Homespun helm is equipped. *The following armor pieces will now display the correct number of tints in the dye station UI: **Breton Hero Armor **Daggerfall Covenant Iron shoulders **Dark Brotherhood Iron waist *Resized the Dunmer Rawhide shoulder pads for female player characters. *Fixed an issue where the Upriver Striped Sash-Kilt was appearing with darker tints. *Fixed an issue where the tassets were noticeably lower on the Glass and Frostcaster Iron Armor sets. *Fixed an issue where some parts of the Imperial Chancellor Costume and Dark Brotherhood Rawhide Armor were appearing larger than intended. *The Ra Gada Rawhide helm and loin cloth from the Malacath Iron armor will now appear consistently. *Adjusted the tassets, bolt-ons, and pauldrons to reflect their original location, size and height on the following assets: **Akaviri Rawhide Armor **Golden Saint Armor **Imperial Chancellor Costume *Fixed visual issues with elbow pads, tassets, pauldrons, or the overall appearance for a number of armors and costumes. *Fixed a visual issue on the shoulders for the Malacath Homespun Armor when worn by Khajiit female characters and thin Altmer characters. Fixtures *Fixed some gaps found between walls and doorframes. *Fixed various assets with visible seams. Terrain *Fixed collision on various assets. *Fixed textures that were previously missing or stretched on a variety of assets. Audio General *Previewing and crafting furniture will now play the correct sounds. *Fixed a number of edge cases where audio wasn’t playing properly for certain monsters and player abilities. *Polished the audio for many of the abilities. *Polished many locations where the sound and/or music didn’t quite fit the space or, in some cases, was missing entirely. *Improved the audio used by a number of monsters, critters and objects in the world. *Fixed a number mismatched or erroneous text/voice-over pairings throughout the game. *Improved and, in some cases, added new audio for a number of quests. Combat & Gameplay Monsters *Dead Dwarven Spheres no longer appear as though they’re dying again each time they’re observed. Monster Abilities *lannfear: Clannfears no longer charge, but will now leap upon opponents to devour them. *Spider Daedra: Spiderling webs no longer display a red telegraph. Crafting & Economy General *Rolis Hlaalu now sells a furnishing Transmute station in exchange for Writ Vouchers. Alchemy *Fixed an issue that caused several crafted poisons to last the same duration whether they were crafted with three matching traits or two matching traits. Motifs *Fixed a number of minor grammatical issues in various motif texts. Writs *Master Writs will now call for more diverse crafting styles, such as Abah's Watch, Hollowjack, or Redoran. *Enchanting, Blacksmithing, Clothing, and Woodworking Writs now indicate that the required items must be standard (white) quality. *Crafting Writs now direct you to deliver your goods to the nearest Writ Quartermaster instead of a specific turn-in site. *Now that Crafting Writs can be turned in at any turn-in site, you are no longer required to have access to the Hollow City before you’re given the tier of Crafting Writ that was previously turned in. *Provisioning Writs now indicate that the required recipes are available for purchase from Chefs and Brewers. *Fixed an issue where the journal entry for a high ranking Enchanting Writ would claim to require the non-existent Nokude rune, instead of a Jehade rune. Crown Store & Crown Crates General *The Floral Swirl Aura and Wild Hunt Leaf-Dance Aura now last for 3 minutes. Art & Animation *The Plague Husk Horse now has proper visual effects an all mount upgrades. Consumables *The Crown Debilitating Poison now has the same cooldown as every other poison. Dungeons & Group Content General *Adjusted the minimum level for the following Normal Difficulty dungeons to Level 45 for the purposes of using the Dungeon Finder: **Banished Cells 2 **Bloodroot Forge **City of Ash 2 **Cradle of Shadows **Crypt of Hearts 2 **Darkshade Caverns 2 **Elden Hollow 2 **Falkreath Hold **Fungal Grotto 2 **Imperial City Prison **Ruins of Mazzatun **Spindleclutch 2 **Wayrest Sewers 2 **White-Gold Tower *Adjusted the minimum level for the following Veteran Difficulty dungeons to CP160 for the purposes of using the Dungeon Finder: **Veteran Bloodroot Forge **Veteran City of Ash 2 **Veteran Cradle of Shadows **Veteran Crypt of Hearts 2 **Veteran Falkreath Hold **Veteran Imperial City Prison **Veteran Ruins of Mazzatun **Veteran White-Gold Tower Exploration & Itemization General *Merchants all over the world now sell Empty Soul Gems. **You can use the Soul Trap ability or the Soul Lock passive to fill these Soul Gems. **Mystics are still the sole purveyors of pre-filled Soul Gems. *The Wabbajack no longer grants Ultimate when used. *Fixed a rare issue that allowed players to loot multiple copies of the same quest item. *Increased the rewards for opening a Master Chest when you have the Treasure Hunter passive. Collectibles *Added an icon to the Mud Ball item and Mud Ball Pouch Memento's ability. Now, when you are struck with a mud ball, the ability on your character UI screen will have an icon. *Petals from The Cherry Blossom Twig item and Cherry Blossom Branch collectible effects will now more display more consistently on uneven terrain. Cyrodiil Vendor *Every weekend, Adhazabi Aba-daro the Golden will now sell four sets of jewelry instead of two. **In a given week, she will sell either all rings or all necklaces. **These will only appear in the Trait that the set's jewelry comes in already. ** Overland set items are bind on equip, and Dungeon set items are bind on pickup (matching their bind type when they drop in-game). **Pricing will depend on the item's sourcing. ***Jewelry from Overland item sets costs 150,000g or 300,000 AP. ***Jewelry from Dungeons costs 250,000g or 500,000 AP (the cost of all Jewelry on the vendor at present). **Two jewelry sets each weekend will be from the Overland sets, and two will be Dungeon sets. **The jewelry will remain Gold quality and CP160, and the sourcing of Monster Mask / Shoulders are unchanged from previous iterations. Eidetic Memory *The following books can now be collected after completing the associated quest: **A Smuggler's Plan **Black Snails Shipping Notice ** **Hamal's Journal pages **Honored Ancestors **KIDNAPPING! **King Jolie's Orders to General Mercedene **Letter to Baloth Bloodtusk **Letter to Savarak **Page from Sun-in-Shadow's Journal **Shipyard Workers, Take Warning! **Sun-in-Shadow's To Do List **Very Old Note *The following books can now be found and/or interacted with correctly: **Captain Black Sword's Journal **Fires of Truth **Letter to Exarch Braadoth **The Memo to Captain Siro **Valyia's Cargo Manifest *“Plea to Maximinus” is no longer part of the Notes and Memos collection. *“Snowmead's Missive” can still be found if you already started the quest Labor Dispute by talking to Eitaki Snowmean. *Made changes to multiple lore books that were not attainable until after their associated quest is complete. Item Sets *The Automaton Gem, a named ring found in Darkshade Caverns, now appears in the Strength of the Automaton set instead of the Netch’s Touch set. **Previously-dropped Automaton Gems will not be changed, and will continue to be part of the Netch's Touch item set. Housing General *Updated the text for the book "Anthology of Available Abodes" to be generally more informative about the abodes in question. Furnishings *The achievement furnishing “Decoy Elder Scroll” no longer has a hitch when you interact or place it. *Player characters of all races will now sit properly on the Ashen Daedric Bench. *Removed a flag from the “Orsinium Statue, Honor's Rest” that caused the item to have a "Unique Equipped" keyword. *Adjusted a number of sofas and chairs to fix an issue where you could become partially stuck inside the object. *The achievement furnishing item “Totem of the Reach” now correctly has collision after being placed. *Several plant and stone furnishings available from the Eastmarch Homes Goods merchant no longer have transparent surfaces at their base. *Fixed an issue where interactable furnishings would occasionally lose their interact prompt when placed very far away from the entrance to the home. *The “Redguard Brazier, Enchanted” furnishing now once again casts a blue light. *The "Khajiit Skooma Bubbler" furnishing can now be lit, generating a soft purple plume of smoke. *Fixed an issue that caused the "Shrub, Mountain Thistle" furnishing to appear twice in the Purchase tab of the housing editor. *Stealing from wardrobes, dressers, and the pockets of Clothiers now has a small chance to award you with a furnishing version of stacked cloth or folded leather. Homes *Corrected the default nickname of "Snugpod" from "Eldenroot House" to "Elden Root House". *Fixed an issue that could cause the owners of several homes to not display at the correct location on their in-game map. *Adjusted the text on a number of housing entrance and exit doors to be more consistent. *Made several fixes to the map behavior in Hakkvild’s High Hall. Miscellaneous General *Fixed a number of infrequent game crashes. Quests & Zones Auridon *Silent Village: You can no longer bind an army of bears during this quest. Bleakrock *A Beginning at Bleakrock: Riurik in Davon's Watch will no longer offer this quest if you have rescued any of the villagers associated with the quest. Craglorn *adjusted the water feature near the entrance to Hakkvild's High Hall to make it easier to climb out of. *The Truer Fangs: Raziyya will no longer vanish at the beginning of the fight, which was occasionally leading to her not returning if you killed her adds too quickly. Cyrodiil *Pothole Caverns: Diabolist Vethisa has wised up to your cunning tricks. No more killing her with the Blade of Woe! Greenshade *Marbruk: Eralgor no longer walks up onto walls in his sweeping fervor. Tone it down, man. You're at an 11. We need you at a 6. *The Flooded Grove: The ritual altar is now easier to interact with. Main Quest *Fixed an issue that occasionally caused the Prophet to appear incorrectly if you hadn’t logged into the game for an extended period of time. Reaper's March *The Rawl'kha Outlaw's Refuge now has appropriately-placed map pins telling you where the services are. Rivenspire *Fell's Run: Beaunois Edette no longer steps over tables and chairs to get to where he's told. Sit down and sober up, buddy. Shadowfen *Trial of the Burnished Scales: You once again properly drink the Root Rot Poison from a chalice. Stonefalls *Saving the Son: Sen Dres will now respawn if your character dies in the tunnels while trying to rescue him. Stros M’kai *The Broken Spearhead: You will no longer get this quest if you have already completed the crewmembers’ tasks. Instead, you will be pointed to the proper quest you need. UI General *Changed the "Lorebook Discovered" center screen message to an alert (top right message) so it no longer blocks the text of the lorebook you may be trying to read. *The Collectible tab in the Quickslots menu has been broken out into Mounts, Pets, Appearance, Mementos, and Assistants tabs. *Adjusted the layout of the Currency section of inventory to support additional currencies, as well as to include a separation between currencies your character holds versus currencies that are account wide. *Fixed an issue where the fence sell warning text wouldn't display the item name. *Fixed an issue relating to Memento cooldowns occasionally not updating correctly in the Collections menu. *Changing your quickslot keybind on a Chroma keyboard will now work properly. *The window that opens when selecting a linked achievement will no longer appear behind other UI elements. *Fixed an issue in the Achievements menu where the progress bars weren't updating between sections. *Fixed an issue where navigating to an achievement from a Dye Station would not take you directly to the achievement in the corresponding UI window. *Updated the color of the reward preview display in the Dungeon Finder's random dungeon menu to reflect the quality of the set items received. *The Loot History will now display items gained from trading. *An error message will now display when you fail to lock pick a chest. *Fixed an issue where sorting by price did not work correctly at vendors. Alliance War & Cyrodiil *A new option for AvA Announcements has been added to the Social settings. This allows you to configure when AvA Announcements, such as an Elder Scroll being returned, are displayed as center screen messages. These will now only display while you are in an Alliance War location by default, and you can turn them completely on or off as well. *The Cyrodiil map will now display the campaign name for the one you're in. While outside of Cyrodiil, this should be your home campaign. *Fixed an issue where conflict indicators could persist on the Cyrodiil map when switching between campaigns. Crafting *Counter traits will now be discovered when they prevent an expected effect from being incorporated into an alchemy craft. *Survey Writ maps will now display their quickslot stack count on the quickslot action button the same it's shown on the quickslot wheel. *Fixed an issue during item improvement where the item name would not appear to have its quality adjusted after a successful improvement. Crown Store *The Crown Crate preview now indicates what tiers the possible contents are in. *If you have purchased all new items in a Crown Store category, the New (!) indicator next to the category name will now disappear. *Selecting a wayshrine that requires a DLC game pack will now better direct you to that DLC in the Crown Store. Gamepad Mode *Rearranged some elements of the Camera settings menu to reduce how often the camera shifts. *Fixed an issue that prevented some tutorials from scrolling. *Fixed an issue with the Guild History screen where the tooltip wouldn't update when switching pages. *Fixed an issue where the Improvement warning could persist into other menus. *Fixed an issue where you would not be prompted to import housing permissions for a newly-acquired home. *Quest items will no longer appear as Grey quality in the loot window. *Fixed an issue with the camera at crafting stations occasionally being too blurry. *Fixed an issue where switching between the Gamepad and keyboard UI would not fully update the Death Recap UI. *A message will now appear when you go to the Attach Items screen in the Trade Window and you don’t have any items, rather than it being blank. *Fixed an issue where your inventory count would not update immediately when un-equipping gear. Gameplay *Fixed an issue where the Champion UI would display as if no points were allocated. *Enchants on weapons will no longer appear to be inactive/out of charge while viewed in a loot window. *Improved the error messaging for inviting players of other alliances to a group when they are in Cyrodiil. *Consumables will now remain quickslotted when you run out of them so they’re still there when you acquire more. *Fixed an issue that could result in the loss of camera control while sitting and using free-look. Guilds & Guild Stores *Fixed an issue which could cause newly-created guilds to not have the “View Guild Bank Gold” permissions enabled by default for the guildmaster, though it could still be set manually. *Fixed an issue where the "View Guild Bank Gold" permission would also control viewing item deposit/withdraw history. *Guild members who do not have the “View Guild Bank Gold” permission can no longer view guild log entries for Heraldry change expenses. *Fixed an issue that could result in failing to receive an error message when attempting to invite a player into a guild. *Bind on Pickup tradeable items will no longer appear in the sell tab of Guild Stores. *Fixed an issue where Guild Store NPCs would sometimes not display their owned guild name. *Fixed an issue where you could get a UI error when switching from the Guild Store to another UI screen. *Fixed an issue where changing guild ranks could cause the guild bank UI to not load. Housing *You can now Filter your furnishings by theme! These themes include the various playable races, as well as a few other more exotic options such as Daedric and the new Clockwork theme. *When loading permissions from another house, the dropdown menu will now scroll instead of extending off the screen. Tutorials & Help Menus *Updated the Help Menu for Synergies added with the Warden class. *Reordered the help categories to make it easier to find new topics.